


Loki Odinson & Peter Parker

by LamsLuver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War? Whose she?, Everybody loves Peter, Fluff, He makes everyone domestic, His hair is soft it's canon, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is secretly a soft angsty teen, None of that digusting pedophilia here, PURELY PLATONIC, Peter is a smol bean okay and they will all protect him, Precious Peter Parker, Tony and Natasha coparent him, infinity war? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLuver/pseuds/LamsLuver
Summary: Loki doesn't need anyone. Friends? Disappointing. Family? Worthless.But being around Peter Parker makes him seriously doubt that logic.-Basically Loki is soft around Peter.





	Loki Odinson & Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah a lot of people wanted more Loki and Peter bonding so I hope this is good! Enjoy!
> 
> (Wanna chat or send me a prompt? hmu on Tumblr @normalwithadashofinsane)

Loki Odinson was a cold hearted god, someone who would not hesitate to kill a man, who could do so with a flourish of his hand in less than a second. He was cold and distant, ambitious and calculating, mischivious and decietful. He struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. Nothing could break his mask.  
Except, of course, Peter Parker.   
~  
It was pretty safe to say none of the Avengers were a huge fan of Loki.   
He tried to take over the world! Obviously, they'd have doubts about him sleeping in the room next to them. Tony and Natasha turned into overprotective co-parents of their teen and were hesitant to let the god of mischief near their kid.  
Bruce maintained a certain wariness around him but seem to adjust to the fact that yeah, he'd murdered a lot of people and probably forgot what telling the truth was like, but he was pretty okay. Steve maintained his usual politeness but always fiddled with the weapons at his side if the conversation lingered for more than five seconds. The others were more on a "Just don't kill anyone good and we'll be okay."   
Tony even asked both Loki and Thor if they needed any special arrangements for their rooms. When Loki jokingly asked for 30 ounces of goat's blood, Tony missed his sarcasm and Loki almost screamed when he opened a smiley box to a plastic bag of blood. (He shoved it into the corner of closet in case he found a use for it. Maybe he could convince everyone he killed Thor. Or fake his death again.)  
Everyone seemed to keep their distance. Tony only talked to him if Thor was nearby. Clint openly cleaned his weapons whenever Loki was nearby. Everyone either ignored him or avoided him, which he was perfectly fine with.  
"Mr. Loki!" He exhaled through his nose. Stark's damn kid was constantly following him around. The other day, he asked if Loki wanted to go to the park with him. The park! As if he were a common Midgardian.   
Slowly, he turned around with a smile that said "I'm going to kill you if you come closer to me." Peter, seemingly oblivious, gave him a bright smile. What was this kid's problem?   
"How are you today?" His chipper voice sent a wave of digust down Loki's throat and he openly curled his lip.  
"The world is a cruel place, Starkson." Peter blushed at the term. Why did everyone deny Peter was Tony's son? "Life is petty and will lead to a miserable end. That's where I'm at."   
Peter patted him on the shoulder. Loki was so shocked at the physical affection that he didn't have time to step back. Right as he was about to slap Peter's hand off his shoulder, Peter withdrew his hand back to his side.   
"I hope you feel better, Mr. Loki." He continued walking, readjusting his backpack as he passed Loki. The god just stayed rooted in shock.   
Something inside him stirred at the memory of Peter's hand patting his shoulder. The warmth, the affection. Some primal need for closeness almost overrode Loki's self control and sent him running down the hallway to brush his hand through Peter's curls and let his arm rest on the smaller boy's shoulder.   
He inhaled sharply and spun on his heel.  
He didn't need that. It was arbitrary. He was just acting up.   
Damn Midgarian traditions.  
His jealously only grew as he started noticed how affectionate Peter was. Whenever Tony or Natasha brushed his hair, he practically melted into their chests until he was fast asleep. Every morning, before leaving for school, he made sure to hug Tony. If he was ever stressed, he'd go to any of them. Wanda seemed to take the role of a loving older sister, ruffling his hair whenever he was near her. If Peter volunteered to help with dinner, Steve retold his favorite stories and nudged Peter with his elbow if there was a part that reminded Steve of the younger boy. Scents of basil and pasta wafted out from the kitchen, mixed with metal clanging and Peter's bright laughter. Even Bucky would stop and become soft at the sight of any injuries.   
Everybody loved their Spider boy.   
And Loki was falling into that trap hard and fast.   
~  
He finally broke early Saturday afternoon.   
He was in the "tranquility garden", on what was like a massive swinging pillow, contemplating the futility of life, how he'd watch many wither and die. A gentle stream and occasionally chirping of bird echoed behind him. Tony and Strange had used a mix of magic and mechanics to develop an indoor garden to help the Avenger's PTSD and anxiety. (Loki had a sneaking suspicion he'd only done it for Tony and Peter.)   
Rocks scuffled beneath Peter's feet, giving him away. Loki turned around, taking note of the slumped shoulders and bruised cheek. _He's home early._  
Peter gave a small smile, trying to hide the obvious pain in his eyes.   
"Hi Mr. Loki." He walked the remaining few steps and eased himself onto the pillow, pain flashing in his expression whenever he used his left leg and taking extra care not to jostle his right side.   
Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"Skipping school for crime fighting? Your father will surely reprimand you." Usually, Peter would blush at someone calling Tony his father, but instead his face fell.  
"Oh." Silence fell in between them.   
Loki frowned. Peter was always very talkative. He always asked how Loki was feeling, what his day was like, projects he was excited to work on. Not a moment went by between them where Peter wasn't rambling and Loki wasn't listening with rapt attention while desperately trying to make it seem like he didn't care.   
"Are you feeling alright, Peter?" It was the first time he had used Peter's first name. His head whipped up at the phrase.  
"Fine!" he responded too quickly, too rushed. Something was wrong and Loki was determined to fix it.  
"So," he started, "how'd you twist your ankle?"  
Peter looked away towards the small pond in front of them, seeming laser focused on the cluster of lilypads near his feet.   
"Stairs." It was curt, short, and serious. Absolutely nothing like Peter.  
"What about your ribs?" Loki pressed further.   
"Stair railing." Loki would've rolled his eyes if concern wasn't creeping up his back like some sort of shadowy demon.   
"And your face?" Peter opened his mouth, but Loki interrupted. "Let me guess. Stairs?" A faint blush dusted Peter's face.  
"Yeah."  
Peter continued staying at the lilypads. Loki decided to use a more direct method.  
"I don't believe you." Peter warily turned his head toward Loki.   
"What?" he asked weakly. Of course he'd heard. He was just trying to escape Loki's watchful eye. Loki leaned forward, brows slightly knitted in concern. Why was he lying?  
"I. Don't. Believe. You." He punctated every word, hoping Peter would spill whatever was going on.   
Peter held his gaze for a moment, sharp green eyes piercing into soft brown ones.   
He sighed, gaze falling to his clasped hands in his lap.  
After a moment, he inhaled and started explaining. "There's this kid," he admitted, sounding defeated, sounding sad and _this kid should not be sad ever-_  
"His name's Flash. I guess I pissed him off." Peter laughed drily. "I really don't know what I did. But he needed a punching bag."  
For a second, Loki saw red. He saw the nameless body of this Flash boy being ripped apart by his own hands. Loki saw his magic tearing through every molecule in Flash's body as he screamed in pain and regretted that he had ever dared to hurt Peter.  
His vision cleared to see a dull Peter, purple and blue on his cheek and a wounded spirit.  
The words spilled out of Loki before he could stop them. "Absolutely not."   
Peter looked up, startled and confused. "Not what?"  
Loki uncrossed his legs and stood up. "That bastard will absolutely not get away with hurting you. I'm taking you back to your school." He made his way towards the Avenger's compound, noting the clock read 2:03. Flash was still at school.   
Peter rushed after him. In his peripherial vision, he saw Peter wince in pain as he put pressure on his injured ankle.   
"Mr. Loki! What are you doing?" Usually Loki refrained from using magic, but he wasn't going to put Peter in anymore pain. He stopped and grabbed Peter's upper arm.   
"Where are we-" In a flash, Loki transported them to one of the empty hallways in Peter's school, right in front of the gym. Whenever Peter came home, he always had the lingering scent of sweat and rubber clinging to his skin and complained about whatever regime their coach had them perform, meaning their last class was in gym.   
With a flourish, Loki transformed out of his shirt and sweatpants into his official attire and pushed the door open.   
"Mr. Loki!" Peter gasped. Loki ignored him, conjuring his staff in his hand, making sure he was bathed in green light. He stopped a few feet from the door, Peter hobbling to catch up.  
"Mr. Loki!" he exclaimed again, lowering his voice. "What are you doing?"  
Not taking his gaze of the rows of awed students, he responded in a low voice, "Which one is Flash?"   
Peter paused a moment before saying, "He's the one next to Ned." Loki immediately spotted Flash next to Peter's friend. With a smirk on his face, he strolled up to the unsuspecting Flash.   
"Flash!" he greeted loudly, relishing the way his voice echoed around the gymansium. Flash seemed to be mere seconds from passing out as Loki neared him. _This kid will suffer._  
"H-hi!" Flash stammered. "Loki. Hello. Hi. I'm Flash." Loki felt a smile tug at his lips.  
"Oh," he gave a devilish smile, relishing the fear that was slowly pooling into Flash's eyes, "I'm well aware." Continuing with a renewed vigor, he gestured towards Peter, who was now just a few feet behind him. "I do believe you owe my friend here an apology."  
Flash scoffed. "Penis?" His mouth opened to continue insulting Peter but once his eyes met Loki's, he immediately snapped his mouth shut.   
Loki gave a small smirk, feeling the evil storm brewing behind his eyes. The green aura around him grew stronger as he focused on making Flash float. His feet left the floor and he kicked and protested as he was lifted into the air.   
Loki cleared his throat.

"Let me rephrase that. Apologize to Peter." When Flash didn't respond, Loki snapped, "Now!" Flash looked completely and utterly terrified.

"Okay okay!" he promised. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Loki raised him a few feet higher.  
"Do better."   
Flash was flailing in the air. "You're...smart! And I'm sorry I hurt you!" Loki snatched back his magic and watched as Flash slammed back into the ground with a yelp. He turned around smoothly and placed his hand in between Peter's shoulder blades.   
"I believe we have somewhere to be." He and Peter vanished into green light and stumbled into the living room.   
The teen turned to Loki.  
"Wow." He shook his head in awe and disbelief. Loki smiled at him.  
"He shouldn't bother you any more." He was about to walk away when Peter softly said, "Thank you." He stopped before turning to him. A small smile lit up his face.  
Loki didn't even feel the urge to scoff. What should he say? _You're welcome? Anytime? I genuinely care about your well being so much I fear it will hurt me?_   
Before he could even think about the proper response, Peter leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, chin just below his collarbone. Loki inhaled sharply, feeling the soft edges of Peter's curls tickling his nose. He smelled like linen, soft and comforting. Loki felt his arms come up and wrap around Peter's back.  
 _Hug_.  
Loki hadn't gotten a hug in a very long time.  
That same primal instinct that demanded physical contact was screaming, suddenly overcome with the tenderness of the moment. So long, so long without needing anyone and Loki was starting to crack.  
 _I am independent_ , he lied to himself. _I have no use for friends. I have no use for family. They are traitors and I am better off by myself._  
But no voices could erase the truth this time.  
Loki needed a sweet soul who didn't believe murder was the answer. Who was easily excited and talkative. Who was compassionate and loving, who never stopped trusting, never stopped helping. Whose selflessness was almost beyond Loki's comprehension.  
He needed Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did with the beginning? *spongebob face* Anyways I hope you guys liked this! If I get some prompts I'd be happy to add on to this. As usual comments and/or kudos cure my Infinity War depression! Love you guys!


End file.
